The Karageorgiyevs: The Next Chapter (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Produced by |Row 2 info=MNBN Films Yellow Peril Entertainment |Row 3 title=Written by |Row 3 info= |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title=Distributed by |Row 5 info=MNBN Films |Row 6 title=Release date |Row 6 info=October 7, 2015 |Row 7 title=Duration |Row 7 info=111 minutes |Row 8 title=Budget |Row 8 info=m25.90 million |Row 9 title=Box office |Row 9 info=m50 million }} The Karageorgiyevs: The Next Chapter is a 2015 Margovyan drama film directed by and written by . It stars , , and . The film follows the lives of the Karageorgiyev siblings and is the continuation of , which concluded in 2002. The film was released on October 7, 2015, one day after the 25th anniversary of the TV series' first airing. The film's relative success in the box office meant that the Margovyan National Broadcasting Network, which broadcast the series between 1990 and 2002, greenlit the filming of a ten-episode twelfth season which began airing on March 19, 2016. Plot Fourteen years after the events of the last episode of season 11, the Karageorgiyevs are living a happy life as one of the pillars of Ikulsk's society. They are celebrating the baptism of the second child of Isay Karageorgiyev ( ) and Marfa Rambuva ( ), an event which attracts the members of Ikulsk's high society. Yelena Kunnova ( ), a close friend of the family and a city councillor with plans to run for mayor, congratulates Isay and Marfa on their second child and then asks Isay's younger brother Oyushminald ( ) why he and his wife Marina ( ), who had been married fourteen years before, were still childless. Marina excuses herself from the conversation and leaves, and all Oyushminald could say is that the topic was an awkward one before Valentin Karageorgiyev ( ), the patriarch of the family, calls for a toast and to make a special announcement. He then announces that he is stepping down from his position as CEO of the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate and is naming his eldest son Isay as the new CEO, followed by his promoting Oyushminald to Isay's former position of chief operations officer, or COO. Isay and Oyushminald are surprised by Valentin's announcement but nevertheless accepts their new positions. Two days later, the Karageorgiyev siblings are at the family mansion, which is being used as the house of their youngest sister Esmeralda ( ), who has become one of the most prominent socialites in Ikulsk. Even Valentin had joined in on one of Esmeralda's famous house parties, but just as he is about to get a refill for his drink, he suddenly falls over beside the pool. Feodora Karageorgiyeva ( ) rushes over to his side and calls for help, causing a scene that disrupts the party. Isay and Oyushminald pick up their father and rush him to the hospital. A week after Valentin's collapse, Feodora tearfully announces that their father has died in his sleep while confined at the Sta. Conrada Medical Center in Ikulsk. Ikulsk high society is both saddened and shocked by the loss of one of the upstanding members of their community, and the city holds a day of mourning in honor of Valentin. Meanwhile, the Karageorgiyev siblings return to the house to sort out their father's possessions. They enter their father's study and discuss their lives while looking at the oil portraits that he had made of them. Isay remarks that Valentin had always treated the family like it was his little kingdom, with Valentin as the king, their mother Andreya as the queen, and them as the princes and princesses. They find a letter inside of Valentin's favorite books, which tells them that since he is now with their mother and in a better place, they should now begin treating themselves as the kings and queens that they really are. Oyushminald goes to his apartment to find that Marina's father Pavel Tusanov ( ) talking to Marina. Pavel asks to have a private conversation with Oyushminald. Pavel then tells Oyushminald that Marina is a miracle, that she is the only family he has left and that she will inherit everything at the event of his own passing. Pavel states that he let Marina marry Oyushminald because he trusted the Karageorgiyev to treat his only child and daughter properly, and he makes him promise once again to treat Marina like a queen. Oyushminald tells him that he has always seen Marina as his queen. Cast * as Isay Karageorgiyev, eldest son of Valentin Karageorgiyev and the new CEO of the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate * as Oyushminald Karageorgiyev, Valentin's son with his former girlfriend Vasilisa Pavlova-Kuznetsova, and chief operations officer (COO) of the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate * as Feodora Karageorgiyeva, public relations officer (PRO) of the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate and Isay and Oyushminald's younger sister * as Esmeralda Karageorgiyeva, prominent Ikulsk socialite and Isay, Oyushminald, and Feodora's younger sister * as Marina Tusanova-Karageorgiyeva, wife of Oyushminald and daughter of Pavel Tusanov, Karageorgiyev's former business rival * as Terentiy Giriyev, treasurer of the Karageorgiyev Conglomerate * as Roman Kirilenko, Valentin's closest advisor * as Marfa Rambuva-Karageorgiyeva, Isay's wife * as Pavel Tusanov * as Nina Andrews * as Stevenson Andrews * as Yelena Kunnova * as Daniil Kravchenko * as Valentin Karageorgiyev, the head of the Karageorgiyev family before his death Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:History of Margovya